Hero: Part Two (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Catherine reacts to Cody's essay about Steve, and the Five-0 team joins the Allen family for a celebratory dinner. (Follow up to Hero)


**Notes:** Thank you to Mari and Sammy for the wonderful support in writing and in life. You are two of my heroes for the way you handle adversity and for your unwavering dedication to family and friends.

Thank you to Esther for the lucky arm pats and your refrain of, "I'm not worried." They worked.

Thank you, readers and REAL McRollers, for the absolutely AMAZING support for the REAL World and for Cody in particular. It truly warms my heart.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Hero: Part Two (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Catherine sat in the living room alone, phone pressed to her ear, in the middle of a conversation with Jenna.

"Like I said in my text," Jenna was saying over the line. "We have a lot to celebrate . . . the new house . . . and now Cody's essay. We really want to share that with all of you _._ "

"Well, I think tomorrow should work," Catherine said. "I mentioned it to everyone today and no one had set plans. Or any they weren't willing to change. So provided we don't catch a case . . ."

"Of course _."_ Jenna sighed gratefully. _"_ Thanks for helping me get this organized, Catherine _._ "

"Absolutely. I think it's a great idea. Especially with Cody winning the essay contest."

"Have you read it?" Jenna asked.

Catherine smiled. "Yes. It's . . . it's amazing."

She thought back to the previous week when she'd come home to find Steve sitting out by the beach and staring at the creased notebook papers in his hand.

 _"Hey," Catherine said, placing a hand on Steve's shoulder when she reached his chair. She leaned down to kiss him._

 _"Hey," he returned and smiled at her._

 _She sat in the other chair and rubbed Cammie's neck as the dog stood in front of her._

 _"What's that?" she asked, nodding toward the papers in his hands._

 _His eyes dropped to the papers, and he took a deep breath._

 _Leaning forward on his knees, he looked at her and said, "Cody won an essay contest at the library."_

 _She smiled broadly. "That's fantastic." She turned in the chair to better face him, and Cammie wandered away to explore._

 _"Yeah," Steve said quietly with a small smile._

 _"Did you help him with it?"_

 _"No. No, he did it on his own."_

 _"What was it about?"_

 _Steve paused and swallowed, looking at the essay._

 _"Me."_

 _Catherine raised her eyebrows in pleasant surprise and waited for more details._

 _"The theme was uh . . ." He cleared his throat and paused for a beat before looking at her. "Personal heroes."_

 _Catherine brought her hand slowly to her mouth and blinked at the tears that sprung suddenly to her eyes._

" _And he . . . he wrote about me," Steve said again, a hint of disbelief in his voice._

 _"Oh, Steve," she said quietly, her hand dropping to her lap. "Wow."_

 _He huffed a laugh in agreement. "Yeah. Can you believe that?"_

 _"Yeah, I can believe that," she said immediately. "I can absolutely believe that."_

 _She held his gaze and continued._

" _What an honor. That's . . ._ amazing _," she said, stressing the word. She shook her head slowly. "But I'm not surprised. At all." She smiled. "Knowing you like I do. And knowing the bond you two have formed."_

 _He swallowed thickly, shaking his head. "I wasn't . . . I didn't expect . . . something like this. You know?"_

 _She smiled softly. "Yeah. I know."_

 _There was a short pause, then she asked, "Can I read it?"_

" _Yeah, of course," he said, sitting back in his chair again. "It's . . . it's gonna be on the library's website."_

 _Catherine winced slightly. "Oh, I know you're probably not wild about that."_

 _Steve gave a little shrug and shook his head. "It's not about me. It's about him. And if this is something he can be really proud of, then it's fine with me that it's out there."_

 _She nodded._

" _I don't think it's up yet," he said and offered her the papers. "But here. Cody gave me the original."_

 _Catherine looked at him. "Are you sure? I can wait till it . . ."_

" _No, no, here," he insisted, holding the papers out._

" _It's just that . . . this seems even more personal. A handwritten copy."_

 _He smiled softly. "Here, Cath. I want you to read it."_

 _She took the papers finally and shifted into a more comfortable position in the chair, though still facing him. Looking down, she silently began to read the essay:_

" _I've only known Commander Steve McGarrett since December. But even though I haven't known him very long, I know he's exactly the man I think of when I think of a hero. He does the right thing, even when the right thing is hard. He helps people, even when he doesn't really know them._

 _He's helped me. He's helped me a lot."_

 _Catherine continued to read, tears filling her eyes long before she reached the final lines:_

" _He's the kind of man I want to be._

 _That's what makes him my hero."_

 _Catherine released a shuddering breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Her hands, holding the precious papers, fell slowly to her lap, and she looked at the man beside her. He had leaned forward on his knees again, and his gaze had drifted to the ocean, but he looked back at her when she sighed._

" _Do you see, Steve?" she asked, tears in her eyes. "Do you see the impact you've had on him?"_

" _I . . . Cath, you know that I don't think of myself . . ." He stopped and seemed to change direction. "I know the impact he's had on me . . . and to know that he sees me as . . ." He swallowed. "That that's how he thinks of me . . ." He shook his head. "I don't really know what to say to that, you know? He kinda floored me with this."_

 _She smiled through her tears and nodded._

 _Folding the papers carefully, she handed them back, then clasped his hand in both of hers, careful not to further crinkle the essay. She gently squeezed his hand._

" _I know."_

Back in the present, Catherine smiled, tears forming just at the memory, and said, "I'm always happy when someone else sees the things I see in Steve. But reading Cody's words . . . that was . . . I was ready to burst. I was so proud . . ." She gave a little laugh and sniffed. "Of both of them."

"I know the feeling," Jenna said, her own voice trembling. "Do you remember when we had lunch . . . after the pedicures . . . and we talked about Steve and Cody?"

"Of course."

"They really do have something so special _._ "

"They do."

Jenna sniffed and chuckled. "Listen to us, both in tears."

Catherine smiled. "Happy tears, Grace and I always say."

"Right," Jenna agreed with a laugh.

"So, dinner."

"Yes. Dinner. Kids eat free at Farrell's on Thursdays. Well, the ones under twelve _._ "

"Okay."

"I'm just working a half day. I thought I'd pick up the younger kids from camp and take them to the library. They need to pick up their summer reading prizes. Cody has to work until 5:30, and I was hoping maybe you and Steve could pick him up and come right to the restaurant. I have something I want to . . . well, it's a little surprise for him _._ "

Catherine smiled. "Oh, I'm always willing to help with a surprise."

"Excellent. So we'll see you tomorrow night? 6:00?"

"That'll work. I'll call if anything comes up."

"Great. Thanks, Catherine."

"You're very welcome."

Catherine ended the call and went to tell Steve the plan.

* * *

At the restaurant the following night, the team and Grace joined the Allen family for dinner. After everyone had received their drinks and placed their orders, Chin looked at Dylan seated beside him and said, "I heard you guys were going to the library today to get your summer reading prizes."

"Yeah!" Dylan said. "I got Origami Yoda. Ms. Kristin said since I liked the Wimpy Kid books I'd probably like that one, too."

"And I got Gum Girl!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. "It smells like bubble gum!"

Everyone laughed.

"It really does!" she insisted.

"But what's it about?" Danny asked from one end of the table.

"This girl loves gum so much she chews it all the time, but then it gets stuck in her hair and her mom says no more gum. But she sneaks one more piece and she blows a super big bubble and it zaps a wire and turns her into Gum Girl!"

"So she's a pink, stretchy superhero?" Danny asked, grinning.

"Yeah! It's at my school library, but now I'll have it forever!"

"That's awesome," Grace said, smiling at Kaitlyn from her seat beside her.

"What'd you get, Case?" Kono asked.

"I got a book called _The Screaming Staircase_ ," Casey said. "It's about these teenage ghost hunters in England like a hundred years ago or something. It's the first book in a series."

"Ghost hunters, huh?" Kono said. "That sounds pretty cool."

"Yeah, it looked pretty good. On the cover they've got swords and the main character is a girl."

"That's awesome!" Kono said enthusiastically.

"That does sound good," Grace agreed, sitting across from them.

"Do you wanna borrow it after I finish?" Casey asked her.

Grace smiled broadly. "Sure. Thanks!"

Jenna smiled proudly, then looked at Jacob who was bouncing in his seat beside her and pressing his lips tightly together to keep from interrupting.

She laughed and said, "Okay, Jacob. Your turn."

"I got _Shark Vs Train_!" he practically exploded. "I thought the shark would win. But then on some pages it's the train. But then sometimes . . ." He threw his hands up. " _None_ of them win! It's so funny! Cody, you gotta see it. I was gonna bring it but Mom said leave it at home so I don't spill on it."

As if in demonstration, he reached for his chocolate milk and almost knocked the glass over. There was a collective gasp but Jenna's quick hands caught it before it tipped.

Cody relaxed in his seat and smiled at his brother. "We'll look at it tonight, buddy."

"And know what?" Jacob continued as though nothing had happened, looking at Catherine on his other side and Steve beside her at the head of the table. "There was this book there about soldier dogs. I wanted to get it for Cammie, but Ms. Kristin said Cammie has to do the summer reading program to get a book."

"Cammie does like to be read to," Steve said with a wink at Catherine. "So maybe next summer."

"Ms. Kristin found me the regular copy and I checked it out with my library card so I could show Cammie."

"That's great," Catherine said. "Maybe we can do that next week."

"Okay!" he beamed happily and reached again for his milk.

"Two hands," Jenna said, and Jacob picked up his glass with both hands. Jenna looked over at Cody and Steve. "The teen librarian . . . oh . . . I'm forgetting her name . . ."

"Ms. Betsy," Cody said, and Steve nodded.

"Right," Jenna said. "Thank you. She gave me copies of some of the pictures they took when you went to get your laptop. There's the one of just you and Steve that's on the website . . . that one turned out so nice . . . plus some more."

She passed several photos around the table with candid shots of Cody and Steve talking to library staff and of Cody receiving his new laptop.

"Betsy couldn't stop gushing about your essay," Jenna said, her face aglow with pride.

"It was really, really good, Cody," Chin said genuinely.

"Yeah, I read it twice," Grace added.

"Me, too," Kono said.

Cody ducked his head, and Steve put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. Cody smiled at him and looked at the rest of the table. "Thanks," he said. "I didn't really think I'd win. I figured there were lots of better writers than me."

Danny shook his head. "After reading your essay, I have no doubt those judges made the right decision."

Steve gave his partner an appreciative nod.

"He didn't even tell us he'd entered," Jenna told them with a smile at her son. "The first I learned about it was coming through the front door that evening and seeing this brand new laptop set up on the coffee table in the living room with a 'Surprise, Mom,' message on the screen."

"Your eyes got _so_ big, Mom!" Jacob said, motioning with his hands at his eyes. "And your mouth was open . . . like this." He demonstrated with his own mouth, and the group laughed.

"And then you explained about the contest and the essay and . . ." Jenna sighed happily, looking at Cody. "Well, I'm always proud of you, but that had me . . ." Her eyes flicked to Catherine, and she repeated the phrase the other woman had used on the phone. "Ready to burst."

Cody looked down, smiling.

"You could not have picked a better person to write about," Jenna said, and now it was Steve who looked down.

Catherine put her hand on his arm, and he smiled at her.

Just then, their food arrived, so their conversation stopped while everyone was served.

"Before we eat, I'd like to propose a toast," Jenna said, picking up her glass of water.

"Toast?" Jacob said in confusion. "But I got chicken nuggets."

"Different kind of toast," Casey said. "You gotta pick up your glass."

Jacob looked at his mother for confirmation. She nodded and motioned with her own glass. He looked around the table and saw everyone else picking up their glasses of water, soda, milk, or iced tea.

Reaching for his glass of chocolate milk, he remembered suddenly and used two hands to pick it up.

"To celebrate our new home . . ." Jenna started.

"And your promotion," Cody put in.

Jenna smiled at him. "And that," she continued, a little embarrassed. "To celebrate Cody winning the essay contest and all my kids finishing their summer reading goals. And to celebrate heroes . . . because I see more than one sitting around this table. I'm so grateful all of you are in our lives." She blinked back tears and raised her glass higher. "Cheers."

"Cheers!" the group echoed around the table and clinked glasses with everyone they could reach before drinking.

Jacob took a huge gulp. "Ahhhhhh," he said with a grin, his milk mustache prominent. "Now let's eat!"

"Yes!" Danny agreed, pointing at him. "My sentiments exactly."

* * *

That night, the Allens arrived home and walked toward their front door. Jacob tugged on Cody's hand, trying to get his brother to move faster.

"Come on, Cody!" he said.

"What's your rush?" Cody asked.

"You gotta see!"

"Jacob," Jenna warned from behind them.

"I didn't say," he protested. "I just said he's gotta see!"

Cody looked back at his mother in confusion. His other siblings had knowing grins on their faces.

He unlocked the door and opened it, flipping on the living room light. Jacob dashed inside and waved at the surprise in the corner.

"Look, Cody! It's a computer!"

A desktop computer was set up on the desk beside the bookshelf. Jacob shook the mouse and the monitor woke up to display, "Surprise, Cody!" on the screen.

Cody took a step forward and stopped, looking back at Jenna.

"Wha–" he started. "I don't . . ."

"Are you surprised?" Kaitlyn asked, beaming and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I . . ."

"He's totally surprised," Dylan said with a grin.

"And I kept the secret!" Jacob said, running back toward them.

"You absolutely did," Jenna said and kissed the top of his head. She looked at her younger children. "Now why don't you four go up and get changed? It'll be bedtime soon, and I want to talk to your brother."

Casey, Dylan, and Kaitlyn headed for the stairs.

"But . . . what about my book?" Jacob said. "Cody, you gotta see . . ."

"Bring it down after you brush your teeth," Jenna said, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah . . ." Cody agreed, still somewhat dazed by the presence of the computer.

"Okay," Jacob said and ran up the stairs after his siblings.

Cody looked at Jenna and said, "Mom, what . . ."

"Cody, that laptop is yours," she said and took a seat on the sofa. "You're gonna be a junior this year. That means tougher classes, getting ready for the SATs and ACTs. And pretty soon there's college . . . you're gonna need your own computer."

He sat beside her, his brow knitted.

"But . . . I . . . I wrote that essay to try and get us that laptop. So you wouldn't have to–"

She put her hand on his forearm to stop him. "I know you did." Squeezing his arm, she continued, "And I appreciate it, Cody. I really do. Just like I appreciate everything you do for us. You always put family first and I am so, so grateful for that. So now, let me do this for you."

She leaned over to hug him and, after a moment, he hugged back.

"And deep down," she said, sitting back but holding both his arms. "I don't think the laptop was the only reason you wrote that essay. I think there were things you needed to say . . . about Steve. And what you think about him."

Cody paused.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked. "That I wrote about him?"

"Mind? Why would I mind?"

"Because I could have . . ." His ducked his head. "I mean . . . you're . . . you're a hero, too, Mom." He glanced up at her and swallowed. "Everything that you do for us. I . . . you know I think that . . . right?"

Jenna smiled through her tears and put her hand on his neck so he'd look at her.

"I do know that, honey. And no, I don't mind. Not one bit. You can have lots of heroes," she said. "Steve is _exactly_ the kind of person I want you to look up to . . . and the fact that you do makes me so happy. Because it shows you are a _very_ good judge of character and that makes me even more proud of you than I thought possible."

She leaned closer and kissed his head. He gave her a small smile.

"Now go move your laptop into your room," she said, nodding toward the closed device on the coffee table. "I'm sure your brother will be down soon."

Cody nodded and moved to pick it up. He stopped and looked at her. "Thanks, Mom."

She smiled. "Thank _you_."

A few minutes later, Jacob ran into the den they had converted into Cody's bedroom on the ground floor. He waved the bright green paperback book in the air and jumped onto Cody's bed where his brother was sitting.

"Here it is!" he announced as he scrambled up to sit by Cody and plopped the book in his lap.

"Wow, that . . . yeah, that really is a shark versus a train," Cody said as he examined the cover.

"It's toys," Jacob told him. "Then they're real, then they're toys again."

"Like _Toy Story_?"

"Yeah!" Jacob said with a broad smile. "Will you read it?"

"You bet."

Cody opened the book and Jacob snuggled against his arm.

"And do voices," Jacob said.

"Voices?"

"Yeah, like . . . a really deep voice for the shark," Jacob said in his own attempt at a deep voice.

"What's a train's voice sound like?" Cody asked.

"Um . . ." Jacob tapped his chin while he thought. "Like a chug-chug voice?" he suggested.

"A chug-chug voice?" Cody inhaled deeply. "Okay, I'll give it a shot."

They made it through the book, Jacob guffawing at the increasingly bizarre contests between the shark and train.

"That's the BEST book!" Jacob exclaimed. "Will you read it again?"

"Tomorrow," Cody promised and set the book on top of his closed laptop on the small bedside table.

Jacob crawled across Cody's legs to look at the laptop.

"Why'd they give you that again?" he asked.

" 'Cause I wrote an essay."

Jacob looked up at him from his sprawled position on Cody's legs. "And a essay is like . . . really long homework, right?"

Cody chuckled. "Kind of."

"And you wrote about Commander Steve?"

"Yeah. 'Cause he's my . . . he's my hero."

Jacob nodded approvingly and looked back at the laptop. "He's a good hero."

"Yeah, he is," Cody said quietly.

Jacob sat up, his lips twisted in thought.

"Know what, Cody?" he said after a moment.

"What?"

"You're _my_ hero."

Cody's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, you and Woody," Jacob amended. "And Buzz."

Cody couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Thanks, buddy," he said quietly and ruffled his brother's hair. "I think that's pretty good company."

"You're mine, too," another voice said.

Cody looked over and saw Casey standing in the doorway with Dylan and Kaitlyn. It was Casey who had spoken.

"And mine," Dylan said with a nod.

"And mine," Kaitlyn echoed and bit her lip.

Cody opened and closed his mouth, unsure what to say. He swallowed. "Really?" he finally asked, his voice choked.

"Yeah," Casey said.

Dylan nodded again. "Of course."

"I . . ." Cody swallowed again. "You guys . . ."

The younger kids smiled and ran over, with Casey following, and they piled onto Cody's bed and on top of him, laughing and giggling delightedly.

In the doorway, Jenna watched the wriggling mass that was her world, happy tears shining in her eyes.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **The kiddos' books - librarian-approved, of course ;-)**

 _The Strange Case of Origami Yoda,_ by Tom Angleberger (Abrams, 2010) (Good for ages 9-12)

 _The Gumazing Gum Girl: Chews Your Destiny,_ by Rhode Montijo (Disney-Hyperion, 2013) (Good for ages 8-10)

 _The Screaming Staircase (Lockwood and Co. #1),_ by Jonathan Stroud (Disney-Hyperion, 2013) (Good for ages 11-14)

 _Shark Vs. Train_ , by Chris Barton and illustrated by Tom Lichtenheld (Little, Brown and Company, 2010) (Good for ages 5-8)

 _Dogs on Duty: Soldiers' Best Friends on the Battlefield and Beyond_ , by Dorothy Hinshaw Patent (Scholastic, 2012) (Good for ages 8-12)


End file.
